


pynk like your tongue going round, baby

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, this is extremely soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: Chloe is always planning romantic things for her girlfriend, now it's time for Emily to return the favor (in more ways than one)





	pynk like your tongue going round, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a simple smut request and ended up being one of my favorite things I've written so..

Chloe Beale is a lot. 

Emily’s well aware of that. After all, Chloe becomes even more intense when you’re  _ dating  _ her. Emily loves it though. Some people will say Chloe is too much like it’s a bad thing, but Emily loves her because of it. They’ll say Chloe cries too hard, holds grudges too long, hurts too easily. All Emily sees is that Chloe feels so deeply, she laughs so loud she snorts, she grins so wide it looks like her face will split, she loves  _ so damn hard.  _

Emily honestly can’t believe Chloe is real sometimes. 

Chloe always has to show how much she loves people. Emily found that out right away. She loves the way that Chloe likes to surprise her with flowers and chocolates, she loves the way that Chloe clings to her like a lifeline when they’re in bed together, she loves the way that Chloe was never afraid of that phrase:  _ I love you.  _

Emily loves Chloe, but sometimes she feels bad because Chloe is always doing all these romantic things for her. Chloe, of course, says that it’s no big deal, that she just wants to treat Emily like a princess. Like  _ her  _ princess (that had Emily swooning).

Emily is usually able to balance the things that Chloe does for her out. If she brings her chocolates, Emily will bake Chloe’s favorite cookies. Occasionally, Emily beats Chloe to the punch, surprising her with a pillow fort or a new bath bomb or a massage after a stressful day. 

But it still doesn’t feel like enough. 

So Emily has a plan. 

She chose the most random day of the week she could, so there was no possible way Chloe could suspect anything. There were no anniversaries or birthdays or holidays even close (Chloe started getting suspicious about presents weeks in advance). Everything is prepared. Emily’s proud of herself and can hardly contain her excitement when she hears the door being unlocked. 

“I’m home, babe!” 

Chloe walks into the apartment, looking tired and worn down from work. She kicks her shoes off at the door and immediately starts shedding her scrubs. Emily can’t help but stare when she sees Chloe’s toned stomach when she yanks her shirt off. 

“Do you have to strip as soon as you walk in the door?” 

“You love it,” Chloe hums. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” 

Emily smiles at the familiar greeting. Chloe can’t cook to save her life, so Emily usually makes dinner for the two of them. 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? I mean, that’s fine. We can order take-out or get a pizza. Maybe Beca would wanna come over,” Chloe says while she walks into the bedroom to change. 

“Actually,” Emily starts, following close behind and leaning against the doorframe. “I’ve made plans for us.” 

“Plans? Oh my god.” Chloe’s eyes widen, and she drops the shirt she’s holding. “Is today our anniversary? Did I forget?!” 

“No no no, babe,” Emily reassures her. “Nothing like that. I just wanted to surprise you.” 

“Oh.” Chloe breathes a sigh of relief. “Any particular reason?” 

“Just that I love you.” Chloe grins and skips towards Emily, grabbing her face and giving her a huge, sloppy kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re so dorky and sweet and I love you,” Chloe says, giggling at Emily kissing the tip of her nose. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise, Chlo. But wear something nice.” 

//

Chloe would usually argue that she’s the most romantic between her and Emily. Just, as a general rule, Chloe’s always the most romantic. But Emily really outdid herself. 

The restaurant is super elegant, but warm and welcoming too. Plus, it’s definitely an ideal date spot. The lights are dim and there are candles everywhere. Emily chose well. 

“Hi, we have reservations,” Emily smiles at the maitre d’. 

“Name?” 

“I believe it’s under Junk.” 

The man very clearly had to stifle a laugh at Emily’s name, but one intense glare from Chloe makes him compose himself. He coughs awkwardly. “Yes, right this way, Ms. Junk...”

Emily squeezes Chloe’s hand, and Chloe understands it as a thank you. 

They’re seated in a cozy round booth, so Chloe doesn’t hesitate to scoot close to her girlfriend. The food is delicious and Emily and Chloe both have their fair share of wine, so they’re feeling warm and happy and comfortable rambling about whatever comes to mind. 

As they’re waiting on dessert (Chloe and Emily  _ always  _ share a dessert), Chloe feels Emily’s hand start making little circles where her knee and thigh meet. She shoots her girlfriend a look, but Emily’s still casually talking about the lunch she had with Stacie the other day. 

Her hand creeps up Chloe’s leg and teasing fingers stroke along her inner thigh, inching higher and higher every second. Arousal builds steadily between Chloe’s legs, and she’s grateful for the tablecloth and dim lights masking her blush. She reflexively grips the edge of the table, bunching up the tablecloth in her fists. Emily tilts her head innocently and asks, “What’s wrong, baby? You look tense.” 

“I’m great, Emily.” Chloe’s voice is unsteady when she responds. 

“Really? I think you need to  _ relax.”  _ Emily emphasizes the word by running her fingers over the front of Chloe’s underwear. Chloe is barely able to bite back the sharp gasp that threatens to escape. She feels Emily rub slowly against the damp material and Chloe is trying to keep herself composed. She stares at the ceiling and tries to look like she’s not practically being fucked under the table of this four-star restaurant. Emily is quiet, just watching Chloe’s reactions with a hungry look in her eyes and a playful smirk on her lips. 

Suddenly, the building pleasure is gone. Chloe whips her head towards Emily, who is thanking the waiter as he sets down the dessert in front of them. The black forest cake looked almost good enough to make Chloe forget the uncomfortable state of arousal she was in. 

Almost. 

Chloe watches as Emily carefully plucks the cherry off of the cake. Her dark eyes never break eye contact as she wraps her lips around the fruit. Chloe feels her cheeks flush again and she tries to push away the heat coiling in her body by stuffing cake into her mouth. 

Emily has other plans though, and insists on feeding Chloe bites of cake. Which is adorable and the way Emily is giggling as she distributes cake evenly between the two of them is in stark contrast with the girl who just has her hands up Chloe’s skirt in public. 

Chloe and Emily finish the cake quickly, leaving only chocolate sauce on the plate. Emily swipes two fingers across the plate and attempts to lick the chocolate off while undoubtedly giving Chloe another seductive look that will send her through the roof. But Chloe is quick to turn the tables, grabbing Emily’s wrist. Her girlfriend raises an eyebrow at her; but as Chloe takes Emily’s fingers in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, Emily’s face turns nervous, a deep blush dusting her cheeks. Chloe releases Emily’s fingers with a pop and laughs at the look on Emily’s face. 

“That was payback, honey,” Chloe winks. Emily huffs and hands her credit card to the waiter when he comes back. As soon as he leaves again, Chloe leans in close, nose brushing against Emily’s hair. “Take me home, baby. I wanna thank you properly.” 

“Chloe,” Emily squeaks when Chloe’s tongue traces the shell of her ear. “I have to finish paying first.” 

“Guess you’re right,” Chloe takes Emily’s earlobe between her teeth and Emily gasps. “Hurry up.” 

//

Chloe doesn’t waste any time, every moment she doesn’t have her hands on Emily is a precious moment lost. 

As soon as they’re in the door of the apartment, clothes start coming off. Emily’s dress is yanked up and her lace panties are being shoved down. Chloe presses her against the door, and her fingers are stroking through Emily’s folds. 

“You didn’t even admire my underwear,” Emily breathes out between kisses. “I bought them for tonight.” 

“Sorry, princess,” Chloe gives her a quick kiss on the jaw. She circles Emily’s clit quickly before dipping into her teasingly. “Another time I’ll admire them properly. But I think I’ll go crazy if you don’t fuck me soon and -  _ god,  _ you’re so wet.” 

Emily moans, leaning her head against the door. Chloe gives up on teasing her and starts pumping her fingers. She uses her other hand to grope Emily’s ass, lifting slightly so Emily hooks her leg around Chloe, giving her a better angle to work with. As Chloe starts curling her fingers inside Emily, she feels the grip around her tighten and Emily pull her closer, shuddering and whimpering with her release. 

Chloe doesn’t even wait for Emily’s body to stop shaking before she’s picking up her girlfriend from under her thighs and moving them to the bedroom. Emily lets out a shaky laugh at Chloe’s impatience, and they tumble onto the sheets. They make quick work of tossing their remaining clothes aside, and Emily promptly kisses her way down Chloe’s body. She’s already squirming before Emily even reaches her center. 

Blue eyes watch Emily intensely as she kisses gently along Chloe’s thigh. Emily hears a whine and smiles against her skin. 

“What was that, Chloe?” 

“Hurry up.” 

“Isn’t it you who always says presents are always worth waiting for?” Emily traces the tip of her tongue through Chloe’s wet folds with a featherlight touch, earning another whine. 

“I’ve never said that.” 

“Well, if you can’t be patient, then I guess I shouldn’t even give you your present…” Emily pushes up on her elbows and away from Chloe. Or tries to. Chloe’s legs press against Emily’s back, pulling her back towards where she needs her. 

“Emily, please. You’re being such a tease,” Chloe’s whole body is flushed and Emily wants to laugh at the pout on her face. 

“That rhymed. You’re a poet, and you didn’t even - ”

“ _ Emily.”  _

She grins up at Chloe and moves back down, diving in eagerly with her mouth against Chloe. Emily adjusts them so Chloe’s legs are on either shoulder, Emily’s hands clutching her thighs like an anchor. 

Emily loves this. She loves hearing Chloe little words of encouragement and moans, she loves the way Chloe’s hips jerk when she flicks her tongue back and forth over Chloe’s clit, she loves the taste of Chloe’s arousal and the smell of Chloe’s shampoo and perfume completely filling her senses.  

Every moment with Chloe, from this morning when she was yawning and wiping sleep from her eyes to right now when she’s arching off of the bed, chanting Emily’s name as she comes, every moment Emily loves. 

The room is quiet and still, the only noise is the soft rustling of sheets as Emily and Chloe tuck themselves into bed, wrapped around each other. Emily lays with her head resting on Chloe’s chest. Chloe runs her finger through Emily’s hair, and Emily reaches out for Chloe’s other hand so she can intertwine their fingers. 

All Emily can hear is Chloe’s peaceful humming and her heartbeat, steady and familiar and comforting and a constant reminder that Chloe is really here and this somehow isn’t the best dream Emily’s ever had. And if it was, Emily never wants to wake up. She’s content staying in Chloe’s arms forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr as always is @rosadiaznypd


End file.
